


Hardest of hearts

by zabavnaya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пирс узнает, что Зимний Солдат когда-то был самым близким человеком для Капитана Америки, и решает это использовать. Он изучает материалы, продумывает и дает Солдату задание по "перевоплощению" в Баки Барнса и полному моральному, а не физическому уничтожению Капитана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardest of hearts

\- Ты будешь повторять, что это он во всем виноват.  
Его стригут аккуратно, пожалуй, даже излишне, - прядь за прядью волосы падают на пол, слишком медленно, но Зимний Солдат привык сидеть на одном месте без движения; обычно в такие моменты ему совали капу в зубы и избавляли от мыслей, лишних, ненужных. Он четко знает, какие мысли неверные, какие установки ложные, какие вопросы неправильные, - такие всегда отрезались, ловко и ровно, так же, как отрезают ему волосы.  
\- Ты скажешь, что мы использовали тебя, а потом избавились, когда ты начал задавать слишком много вопросов. Исправили руку, теперь это просто протез, немногим сильнее обычных. Звезда? Ты готов избавиться от этой звезды.   
На самом деле, конечно же, нет.  
Зимний Солдат не задавал слишком много вопросов и все еще может уложить одной левой несколько десятков человек, но даже Тони Старк этого не обнаружит.  
\- Тони Старк, Железный человек. Ты убил его отца, Говарда, и помнишь об этом. Ты очень сожалеешь.  
Нет, не сожалеет.  
Зимний Солдат воспринимает информацию именно так, как нужно; ему говорят правду, но ведь дело всегда не в словах, дело в верной подаче, - и Зимний Солдат запоминает все, что нужно запомнить, потому что это - задание, это - цель, просто чуть более сложная, чем обычно. Все, что ему говорят - не более, чем изобретательная ложь, для него это факт; ложь, с помощью которой можно добраться до Капитана Америки.  
До Стива Роджерса.  
\- Ты попросишь его отказаться от любых заданий, потому что, если он высунет свой нос - что нужно сказать?  
\- Они найдут и убьют меня, - последняя лишняя прядь падает на пол; Зимний Солдат похож на Джеймса Барнса больше, чем когда-либо, осталось только старую форму достать, он видел ее на фотографиях.   
Он ее не помнит.  
\- Ради всеобщего блага.  
Александр Пирс говорит правильные вещи и дает правильные установки, как делает это всегда; улыбка у него на первый взгляд спокойная, смотрит он на первый взгляд успокаивающе, а Зимнему Солдату всегда хватает одного взгляда.  
\- Я делаю то, что необходимо. Ради всеобщего блага.  
Фотографии Стива Роджерса не вернут былые чувства, голос - не пробудит воспоминания, взгляд - ничего не тронет, Александр Пирс обо всем позаботился; у него было достаточно времени на то, чтобы покопаться в личности и мозгах Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, и теперь план выглядит идеальным, гораздо лучше, чем грубая физическая сила, чем любые драки и любая взрывчатка.  
Капитан Америка будет уничтожен так, что никогда больше не захочет выйти на свет из убогой квартирки, которую по своей наивности считает безопасной.  
\- Ты не помнишь, как достал эту одежду, - ботинки, белье, носки, джинсы, футболка, куртка, Пирс выкладывает все это на стол лично, вещи сложены по-армейски аккуратно; Зимнему Солдату сбривают щетину, - может быть, ты украл ее в каком-то магазине. Ты много чего не помнишь. Но Стив Роджерс обязан помочь тебе вспомнить, это его обязанность. Почему?  
Зимний Солдат одевается медленно, с непривычки не сразу попадает в рукав куртки, его привычная одежда - совсем иная, созданная для боя, вместо кожаного ремня - пояс с кобурой, вместо чистого лица - глухая маска.  
\- Потому что он виноват передо мной. Все, что случилось - его вина.  
  
Глубокой ночью в середине недели Нью-Йорк, если отъехать от центра, обманчиво сонный; на улице, где останавливается затонированный джип, совсем никого нет.  
\- У тебя неделя до первого отчета, - говорят ему перед тем, как разблокировать двери. - Выполняй задание.  
\- Да.  
Утром Стив Роджерс выходит на пробежку; разминается, еще не отойдя от дома, поводит плечами, крутит голову вниз, вверх, влево.  
Вправо.  
Там, поотдаль, прислонившись к стене, спит пугающе реальная галлюцинация Стива Роджерса.  
Спит очень потрепанный и очень живой Баки Барнс.

*  *  *

Стив застывает на месте, округляет глаза так сильно, что становится похож на детскую игрушку-неваляшку, потом зажмуривается для верности, может быть, ему почудилось, может быть, однажды ему просто обязан был привидеться Баки, чтобы напомнить о себе, - Баки никогда не давал о себе забыть.  
Даже если пропадал на несколько дней по своим дурацким мальчишечьим делам, даже если шел на войну, даже если был в плену, даже если отвлекался на стайку девчонок на танцах, на которых Стив всегда топтался у стены; Баки всегда был в жизни Стива, и теперь его появление почему-то показалось Стиву закономерным.  
Возможно, это просто был шок.  
Стив осторожно подходит ближе; Баки вдруг открывает глаза, его взгляд упирается прямо в Стива, и в первые секунды этот взгляд пустой, бесстрастный, неживой, как у хорошо сделанного манекена или дорогой куклы, - но Баки трясет головой, морщится, пытаясь поменять позу, и в его глазах узнавание, или, может, Стиву просто хочется его видеть, и он выдыхает:  
\- Баки?  
\- Какой, к черту… Стив?  
  
Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы опомниться и привыкнуть; еще ночью он тренировался называть себя Баки Барнсом в мыслях, это оказалось странно, непривычно, но по-своему приятно, раньше его никак не называли, - говорили "ты", - говорили "солдат", - ничего больше, а теперь у него было имя.  
Почему бы и не Баки Барнс.  
\- Стив, - тверже повторяет он, смотрит на растерянного человека перед собой; Баки знает его, конечно, знает, изучил дело вдоль и поперек, видео, фотографии, Стив Роджерс успел заочно стать тем, кого можно назвать другом, хотя понятия об этом слове у Баки довольно смутные.  
Он хватается за протянутую руку, поднимается, пошатываясь, трет ладонями лицо; Зимний Солдат бывал и в худшем положении, но дремать у стены, на асфальте, все равно неудобно, никому, наверное, не было бы. Утром прохладно, - Баки не чувствует, но руки Стива Роджерса начинают покрываться мурашками, и он молчит, как язык проглотил, Пирс предупреждал, что человек может так реагировать; Баки просит:  
\- Отведешь меня куда-нибудь, где тепло?  
  
Они молчат, пока поднимаются в квартиру, и так же молча оказываются на кухне; Стив не уверен, хочет ли что-то спросить, или просто пытается утвердиться в мысли о том, что происходящее - не розыгрыш, не шутки подсознания, и не знает, как это сделать, но, в конце концов, делает то, что хочет, - они переступают порог, и Стив, все так же неверяще глядя на Баки, притягивает его к себе в крепкое объятие, вжимает ладонь в спину; Баки хватается за его плечо, стоит напряженный, а потом, - расслабляется весь, опускает голову Стиву на плечо, прижимается лбом, стоит так, просто стоит, в этой позе не то готовность разрыдаться, не то невероятное смирение, Стив не может распознать и просто не хочет отстраняться.  
\- Стив, - подает наконец голос Баки, Стив вздрагивает. - Отпусти меня.  
Он послушно отстраняется, отступает на шаг с огромной неохотой, разглядывает Баки внимательнее; никаких сомнений, что это он, их и не было с первой же секунды, - Баки будто переместился к дому Стива прямо из сороковых, только одежда современная и слегка потасканная, а еще…  
\- Что у тебя с рукой? - это далеко не все, что волнует Стива, а впрочем, он надеется, что успеет задать еще не один десяток вопросов, и все не может оторвать взгляд, пытаясь уложить в голове, что ему не привиделось.  
Баки вновь пару секунд смотрит этим своим пустым взглядом, а затем пожимает плечами, рывком стягивает куртку, позволяя Стиву увидеть левую руку, неживую, металлическую, непохожую на что-либо из того, что Стиву доводилось раньше встречать.  
\- Протез, - объясняет Баки, озирается, тяжело опускается на ближайший стул, опирается на спинку, расставив ноги. - Мне его поставили. Раньше он был очень сильным, теперь, наверное, нет.  
\- Раньше был очень сильным? - переспрашивает Стив, придвигая второй стул, пытаясь все время быть ближе, осознанно или нет.  
\- Я не помню, - просто отвечает Баки, как о погоде разговаривает. - Я убивал этой рукой, Стив. Оружием и этой рукой, она тоже была оружием. Много убивал, Стив, я помню, - каждое его слово добивает Стива, он еще не знает, как вообще выжил Баки, что могло произойти за все это время, почему Баки выглядит точно так же, как раньше; зато знает главное, а Баки только подтверждает мысли Стива, - почему ты не удержал меня?  
Стив не знает, что сказать.  
\- Я падал, - продолжает Баки, уставившись куда-то поверх головы Стива, - а ты не поймал меня. Почему?  
Стив не готов к этому, никогда не был бы готов; он мучился чувством вины каждый миг с тех пор, как Баки упал с поезда, по-детски верил в глубине души, что, быть может, все обошлось, и однажды Баки вернется. А теперь он и в самом деле вернулся, и тоже винит Стива, тот считает, что это правильно, однако, слышать такое вслух - все равно, что удар под дых.  
\- Я не смог, - наконец выдавливает Стив, - не успел бы. И не дотянулся бы. Прости меня.  
Баки молчит в ответ.  
  
Cловом можно ударить больнее, чем делом, - звучит знакомо, но Баки Барнсу кажется, что он впервые подтверждает эту мысль на практике; он начинает понимать, почему нельзя просто вырубить этого грустного человека, почему нельзя просто покончить с этим заданием так же, как и с любым другим. У Баки Барнса чертовски болит голова от свободы, - от того, насколько широко он сейчас может мыслить, это не менее непривычно, чем иметь имя.  
Стив Роджерс снова повторяет свое "прости" несколько раз, как заведенный, и Баки не сразу останавливает его:  
\- У тебя есть еда? - Роджерс смотрит так озадаченно, что Баки считает нужным пояснить очевидное, - очень хочу есть.  
Он и правда хочет.

*  *  *

Стив не знает, что ему делать.  
За два дня до появления Баки в квартире Стива его поджидал смертельно раненный Фьюри, успевший только сказать что-то непонятное о том, что в ЩИТе никому нельзя доверять; Фьюри умер, операция не спасла его, никто не спас, и Стив не знает, как относиться к тому, что происходит, у него был с тех пор всего один разговор с Александром Пирсом, - Пирс не нравится Стиву, это неприятие больше иррационально, чем логично, дело даже не в том, что говорит этот человек, не в стиле его руководства и не в аккуратных, но настойчивых вопросах, на которые Стив так и не дал ответ. Может быть, Фьюри говорил именно о Пирсе, - может, и нет, - это в любом случае означает проблемы, для него, для забравшей флэшку с неизвестными данными Романофф, для ЩИТа, для всех, а Стив даже не в курсе, кто в ответе за то, что случилось; он бы разобрался, обязательно разобрался, Стив чувствует ответственность за происходящее, но.  
Но Баки.  
Есть Баки, который мало говорит, мало ест, мало пьет, вообще мало открывает рот, - зависает, уставившись в одну точку, ни на что толком не реагирует, и Стив предпочел бы, чтобы Баки кричал на него, стучал по столу кулаком, бил, ругался, что угодно, только чтобы это был живой, обычный Баки, чтобы все было по-настоящему. Но все намного хуже, потому что Баки чаще просто смотрит, и под этим внимательным, спокойным, нередко обвиняющим взглядом Стив чувствует себя виноватым, он и так чувствует, теперь - всегда, но взгляд Баки становится дополнительным воздействием; в первый день Стив пытался извиняться.  
\- Нет, - сказал Баки в первый раз, и во второй, и в третий, и на каждое последующее "прости меня". - Что толку, Стив?  
И Стив понимает - толку никакого.  
А на другой день Баки будто прорывает после суток отрешенности, и он хватает Стива за руку, удерживает, крепко, не вырваться, да Стив бы и не хотел; Баки просит, - не ходи, не ходи никуда, пожалуйста, Стив, я помню, как они говорили об этом.  
Баки не уточняет, кто такие "они", говорит, что не знает, и Стив не знает тоже, но подозревает, что это связано со ЩИТом, с тем, что говорил Фьюри; много ли, в конце концов, в мире людей, которые смогли бы сотворить эту руку?  
\- Что они сделают? - спрашивает Стив, уверенный, что ничего не боится. - Если я не буду сидеть дома - что тогда? Убьют меня? Баки, я не позволю, у них не выйдет.  
Баки мотает головой так отчаянно, что Стив напрягается тут же, хмурится, ждет ответа:  
\- Нет, - Баки снова качает головой, как заведенный, зазомбированный, явно собираясь сказать нечто, что пугает его до чертиков. - Тогда они убьют меня.  
  
Баки наблюдает за Стивом Роджерсом круглосуточно.  
Это очень легко, реакции Стива Роджерса проще, чем можно было предположить, он естественно улыбается, хмурится, смеется, грустит, не отвечает невпопад, говорит много, даже очень, и Баки думает, что это нормально для людей, так они себя и ведут - безликие имена из папки с очередным заданием, за которым приходилось следить перед тем, как избавиться, наемники Гидры, Александр Пирс, Стив Роджерс, - Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, наверное, тоже вел себя так, этот странный чужой человек, так похожий на него самого, которым приходится притворяться, и это выходит без сучка без задоринки.  
Баки уверен, что мог бы вообще ничего не говорить, совсем, а Стив Роджерс все равно смотрел бы на него точно так же и верил всему, что Баки говорит.  
Это и называется дружбой?  
Баки не думает о дружбе, глядя на Стива Роджерса; его цели вполне четкие, определенные, понятные, - обезвредить, привязать к себе, растоптать, уничтожить.  
\- Если вдруг что-то пойдет не так, - говорил Пирс, доставая из холодильника молоко, - ты всегда можешь покончить с ним как обычно. Любым доступным способом. Но сначала лучше сделай так, чтобы он страдал.  
Он не думал о том, откуда в Александре Пирсе столько ненависти к этому Капитану Америка; было сказано - будет сделано.  
Проще некуда.  
  
Стив перекрывает все доступные средства связи, надеясь, что в ближайшие дни его никто не побеспокоит; жажда деятельности в нем сильна, но Баки, снова Баки, его отчаянные просьбы словно захлопнули перед Стивом дверь, вынуждая сидеть на одном месте, разрываясь между желанием что-то сделать, найти, поймать, предать правосудию, - и огромной, нечеловечески болезненной боязнью потерять Баки, едва обретенного.   
По правде говоря, Стив даже не успевает толком свыкнуться с мыслью, что Баки жив.  
На четвертый день Наташа находит его сама; не церемонится, разбивая стекло, забираясь в квартиру через окно, - влетевший в комнату Стив закатывает глаза на все происходящее, но Романофф ведет себя так, словно такой визит в порядке вещей:  
\- Не знаю, от чего ты прячешься, но нам надо поговорить.  
Она явно собирается перейти сразу к делу, хочет что-то сказать, только в следующую же секунду Стив слышит шаги, и Наташа вдруг отшатывается, непроизвольно, почти незаметно, но Стив все равно видит, - оборачивается, - за его спиной Баки, привалился плечом к косяку, скрестил руки на груди, смотрит пусто и безучастно.  
\- Кэп, ты умом тронулся? - интересуется Наташа, она очень быстро берет себя в руки, вопрос задает проникновенно, как будто и в самом деле общается с душевнобольным.  
\- Это Баки, - тут же объясняет Стив; Наташа знает немного, но вполне достаточно для начала. - Баки Барнс, мой лучший друг, он… жив.  
\- Ты его руку видел? - в том же тоне продолжает Романофф, заводя руку за спину, там пистолет, и Стив снова поворачивается к Баки, замечая, как тот весь подбирается. - Зимний Солдат. Неуловимый, жестокий убийца. Зашибись.  
Баки не реагирует на эти слова никак, все еще молчит, только взгляд темнеет; для него будто не существует никого в этой комнате, и остановился он только потому, что случайно услышал или увидел нечто интересное, но в любую минуту может развернуться и уйти, куда бы ни шел.  
Стиву очень, очень все это не нравится.  
\- Давай поговорим, - он буквально взывает к Наташе, смотрит едва ли не умоляюще; та отводит глаза от Баки с явным трудом:  
\- Наедине, - Стив не хочет ничего скрывать, но хочет, чтобы разговор получился, чтобы хоть что-то прояснилось, поэтому смотрит на Баки и даже не успевает попросить, тот отрывисто кивает и уходит в спальню; Стив провожает его взглядом, а, развернувшись к Наташе, понимает, что она делала то же самое.  
\- Даже не представляю, во что ты вляпался со всем этим, - в ее голосе Стив впервые в жизни слышит растерянность; он снова разрывается, между важной информацией, ради которой Наташа, очевидно, пришла сюда, и Баки, который сейчас наверняка сидит на кровати, даже не включив свет, неестественно выпрямив спину.  
Стив точно знает, в какой момент его жизнь во сто крат усложнилась.  
\- Давай по порядку, - Наташа опускается на край подоконника, туда, где нет стекла, смотрит в упор. - Фьюри жив.

*  *  *

Наташа рассказывает уверенно, четко и лаконично, - о том, как ее дважды вызывал к себе Пирс, а потом в коридоре поймала Мария Хилл и фактически без объяснений повезла на дамбу, где скрывается Фьюри, раненый, не в лучшем состоянии, но определенно живой, - о том, как она навестила Сэма (естественно, Кэп, а ты как думал, вообще, ЩИТ знает обо всех, кто входит в твое окружение), вывела его на разговор о механических крыльях, сказала, что Капитану Америка очень нужна лично его помощь, и они втроем с Марией подловили Джаспера Ситуэлла, - о том, что и почему угрожает им всем.  
\- Ну вот, - говорит, наконец, Стив, когда получает такую возможность; ворох новостей обрушился ему на голову слишком быстро, он тут же начинает соображать, что можно сделать, хотя чувствует, что Наташа рассказала далеко не все, - вы прекрасно справились и без меня.  
Стив не очень-то верит в собственные слова, понимает, что гораздо лучше было бы в это время быть там, с ними, с Наташей, Сэмом, Фьюри; но в спальне, за стеной, сидит в темноте человек, ради которого Стив готов послать к черту все это.  
Видимо, противоречия очевидны по его выражению лица, потому что Наташа вздыхает:  
\- Справлялись, - поправляет она, - ничего особенного, выяснили информацию, Фьюри и так много чего знал. О Гидре, о Пирсе. Просто не мог сложить воедино, но теперь… Кэп, теперь ты просто необходим.  
\- Гидра, - задумчиво морщится Стив, будто не слышит, - значит, это именно они держали у себя Баки. Если все так, как ты говоришь - очень похоже.  
\- Стив, - прерывает его Наташа непривычно мягко, - слишком много нюансов, ты не можешь закрывать на них глаза.  
Он бросает короткое:   
\- Например? - воинственно, с почти подростковым упрямством, на самом деле не слышать ни о каких нюансов.  
\- Например, он просто пришел к тебе, ты сам сказал. Как он тебя нашел? Откуда ты знаешь, что он так плохо все помнит? Может, он притворяется? Он долгие годы появлялся то тут, то там, избавляясь от самых разных людей, о нем так много говорили, но никто не мог поймать - и теперь он просто приходит сюда?  
\- Да, именно, - они наконец доходят до темы, на которую Стив готов спорить сколько угодно, потому что уверен, уверен бескомпромиссно, слепо, категорически. - Он говорит, что над ним ставили эксперименты, и в памяти очень много случайных пробелов, не факт, что Баки когда-нибудь вспомнит все до конца, - "хотя я надеюсь" - Стив не заканчивает фразу, но они оба прекрасно понимают, о чем он думает. - Он говорит, что знал, где я живу, может, видел в каком-то деле, а в итоге ноги сами принесли, и с учетом всего, что ты рассказала, я тем более ему верю. Я вообще - верю ему, Наташа, - твердо заканчивает Стив, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как скептически Романофф выгибает брови.  
\- Это он напал на Фьюри, - вместо ответа сообщает Наташа, припечатывает, - он сделал так, что Фьюри едва не умер, в самом деле не умер, на наших с тобой глазах. Если ты, конечно, еще об этом помнишь, - Стив помнит. - По его словам, если ты высунешься, избавятся не от тебя, а от него, так? В этой истории слишком мало логики, Кэп, пожалуйста, просто подумай.  
\- И что ты там предлагала? Запереть его - где? Отдать ЩИТу, как в надежное место? Ну да, - Стив невесело смеется, - то есть, значит, снова в лапы Гидры, а там его убьют, Наташа, господи, да пойми же ты, - он понижает голос, снова смотрит умоляюще, руки сами сжимаются в кулаки, - он вернулся, сюда, живой, я никогда не смогу себе простить, что все вообще привело к такому, что он тогда умер… почти умер, хуже, чем это, и теперь я не могу, - слова не путаются, Стив не сбивается, только еще больше понижает голос и напирает, делая шаг к Наташе, - никак не могу позволить, чтобы с Баки снова что-то случилось, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо.  
Наташа смотрит на него долго, изучающе, разглядывает, как музейный экспонат, диковинный и уникальный, из тех, что больше не делают и никогда уже не смогут; каждый новый ее вздох красноречивее предыдущего.  
\- Я поняла, сегодня это бесполезно, - говорит она, прежде чем пружинисто подняться на ноги, готовясь покинуть квартиру тем же путем, каким и пришла; усмехается. - В следующий раз, будь так добр, просто открывай дверь, когда в нее стучат.  
  
Когда Стив Роджерс заходит в спальню, Баки сидит на кровати, вытянувшись в струну, обычно в такой позе сидеть неудобно, но не то чтобы он просидел так долго, - если встать на пороге комнаты, то чужой разговор прекрасно слышно, а чужие разговоры очень нужны Баки, первый отчет - через несколько дней, ему нужна информация, пусть даже Баки не очень-то улавливает ее смысл. Он только слышит знакомые имена, названия, но все это обезличенно, как отпечатанные сухие заголовки на канцелярских папках, как строчки в очередном "Деле номер…", - Баки просто запоминает, не фильтрует, не разбирается, у него не было подобной задачи.   
Зато была другая, - она как раз садится рядом, аккуратно касается неживого плеча.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Стив Роджерс; он постоянно задает этот вопрос, это озадачивает, почему этот человек так беспокоится, пусть не зная, что его новообретенный Баки Барнс - пустышка и подделка, все-таки, почему?  
\- Да, - коротко отвечает он; определенно, это не убеждает Стива Роджерса, но Баки уже продолжает вопросительно, прекрасно зная ответ, - Зимний Солдат?  
Зимний Солдат - исполнитель, машина, эдакий искусственный интеллект, у которого есть цели и средства их достижения, все четко, ясно, определенно, никаких сюрпризов и сбоев, прошлого или будущего.  
Зимний солдат - это он.  
Хотя голова продолжает болеть, в висках что-то ноет, не прекращая, Баки не знает, как избавляться от этого, он не умеет, не понимая причин.  
\- Так тебя называли, - отвечает Стив явно нехотя, протягивает руку дальше, приобнимая за плечи, и Баки хочется то ли просидеть так как можно дольше, то ли стряхнуть это странное, чужое; Баки слишком долго не знал, что может чего-то хотеть. - Но это неважно, - тем временем говорит Стив Роджерс, настойчиво, убежденно, - это в прошлом. Я подвел тебя однажды.  
\- Да, - бесстрастно произносит Баки, не смотрит на Стива, криво ухмыляется, и Роджерс крепко сжимает пальцы на его плече, но все-таки заканчивает:  
\- Больше этого не будет.  
  
До запуска проекта "Озарение" остается шесть дней.

*  *  *

Баки не знает, было ли так задумано, или в отлаженной, выпестованной четкой системе Зимнего Солдата происходит сбой, - но ему тяжело, с каждым часом все тяжелее; раньше окружающий мир был совокупностью предметов, которые можно использовать, - люди делились на тех, кто имеет право отдавать приказы, тех, кто выполняет их, и тех, кто должен быть стерт с лица Земли, остальные попросту не существовали, - все вокруг было предельно простым и понятным, не происходило ничего, что повлекло бы за собой вопросы.  
Баки никогда не задавал вопросов.  
А теперь любое действие, любое слово Стива Роджерса вызывает смутные, неясные, едва ощутимые сомнения; излишняя свобода действий вынуждает думать, и это, как ни странно, совсем не помогает Баки, не помогает выполнению задания; на следующий день после визита незнакомой рыжеволосой девушки он впервые ловит себя на мысли, что не понимает, как Стив Роджерс мог кому-либо помешать.  
Впрочем, тут же отбрасывает ее - как ненужную.  
\- Ты помнишь еще хоть что-нибудь? - интересуется Стив после обеда; Баки не прикасается к непонятным приборам на кухне, из которых Роджерс каким-то образом получает еду, он мог бы разобраться, конечно, без лишних усилий, но в этом нет нужды, вряд ли такие умения когда-либо ему понадобятся. - То есть, я имею в виду, о прошлом. О нашем прошлом?  
\- Я помню войну, - легко отвечает Баки, выдает привычное, заученное меньше недели назад, - Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен. Сержант. Три-два-пять… - его прерывает резкий вздох Стива Роджерса, тот выглядит подобно человеку, которому перерезали глотку, и для Баки это более чем положительный признак.  
Этого он здесь добивается.  
  
Стив не может добиться от Баки чего-то внятного; если Баки удается разговорить, он выдает случайные обрывки мыслей, чужих и своих фраз, ни к чему не привязанную информацию, - о себе, о том, как швырял кого-то в стену вот этой самой левой рукой, о неизвестных людях, чьих имен они оба не знают. Однажды Стив упоминает Тони Старка, и Баки вдруг весь вскидывается:  
\- Старк? - переспрашивает он, хмурясь; Стив кивает. - Кто это, твой друг?  
\- Коллега, - расплывчато отвечает Стив, он подозревает, что с Тони очень сложно дружить.  
\- Я убил Старка, Стив, - говорит Баки, будто разом ушедший в себя; он склоняет голову ниже, - не это имя… другое. Говард Старк. Все было тихо, без лишнего шума, я убил его. Так было нужно. Он мешал.   
Баки впервые упоминает кого-то знакомого; Стив не знает, куда деть руки. Он не уточняет, кому мешал старший Старк, потому что теперь, после рассказа Наташи, это достаточно очевидно; он вообще не представляет, что сказать, потому что у него не сохранилось плохих воспоминаний о Говарде, и в любом другом случае Стив бы что-то предпринял, узнай вдруг имя убийцы, - но им оказывается Баки.  
Стив нервно, с трудом улыбается, с ужасом представляя, кого еще мог убить Баки за все это время.  
\- Это был не ты, - в который раз за все эти дни говорит наконец Стив. - Ты, ты сам - не хотел этого, так ведь?  
Мне жаль.  
Баки только пожимает плечами, и Стив упирается локтями в стол, закрывает руками лицо:  
\- Боже. Всего этого не было бы, если бы я постарался тогда. Если бы не похоронил тебя раньше времени, - не имеет значения, что он высказывает эту мысль вслух, она все равно не прекращает крутиться в голове, занимает собой все свободное время, не дает спокойно смотреть на Баки, не дает отвлечься на что-то еще, давит; отняв ладони от лица, Стив видит, как Баки медленно кивает.  
Это ранит больше всего.  
  
Баки убеждает Стива, что ему нужно пройтись одному, - просто выйти из этой квартиры, Стив, до конца квартала и обратно, я никуда не уйду, здесь со мной ничего не случится, поверь мне, - после второго визита Наташи Романофф; новый разговор снова не так уж трудно подслушать. Она говорит, что план фактически проработан, но они не обойдутся без Стива Роджерса, им нужны гарантии, нужен успех, нужна вера простых людей, о которых Баки ничего не знает, каких-то простых сотрудников ЩИТа.  
\- Мне трудно довериться, Кэп, это любому очевидно, - сказала Романофф. - А в тебя верят все.  
Баки почему-то запоминает эти слова особенно хорошо.  
Он действительно выходит, свободно, Стивом Роджерсом так легко манипулировать, Баки даже не старается, - я верю тебе, говорит Роджерс, сам открывает дверь, странно смотрит вслед, и Баки откуда-то знает, что этот человек будет ждать его, когда он вернется, там же, у двери, в той же позе.  
\- Как успехи? - в машине Александр Пирс похлопывает его по плечу, снисходительно, улыбается все так же доверительно и добродушно; Баки безучастно выдает информацию, все, что может, все, что успел узнать, равнодушно, ровно, почти дословно.  
\- Молодец, - Пирс задумчиво постукивает пальцами по спинке водительского кресла. - Все это важно. Я вернусь послезавтра, а пока убедись, что Капитан Америка никуда отсюда не выйдет. Его отсутствие - все, что нам нужно, понимаешь? Это очень важно.  
\- Это очень важно, - эхом откликается Баки, прежде чем оказаться на улице.  
  
Он возвращается через четырнадцать с половиной минут, если верить настенным часам; изнывающий от беспокойства Стив облегченно выдыхает.  
\- Мне кажется, кто-то следил, - говорит Баки. - Но все в порядке.  
\- Это было плохой идеей, Баки, - не удерживается Стив. - Правда, плохой. Если тебя и правда готовы убить, сделай ты или я что-то не то, то прогулки…  
\- Здесь душно, Стив, - перебивает Баки мрачно, и Стив не может не согласиться:  
\- Мне тоже.  
\- Только не делай ничего, Стив, - просит Баки; его глаза все так же ничего не выражают, но голос будто ломается, Стив слышит это очень ясно, - ничего… ненужного. Я не хочу, чтобы это снова повторилось, - голос Баки становится жестче, и Стива тянет к нему, почти непреодолимо, хочется закрыть его от всего пережитого, хоть как-нибудь сделать так, чтобы Баки не думал ни о чем, чтобы помнил только хорошее, у него в жизни хорошего было достаточно; но пока Баки помнит только о смерти. - Чтобы тебя не было рядом.  
В этот вечер Баки впервые приходит к нему в спальню, молча ложится рядом, обнимает Стива первым, перекинув здоровую руку поперек груди, засыпает в совершенно неудобной позе.  
Стив не смыкает глаз до утра.

*  *  *

С утра Стив находит Баки в ванной, у зеркала; тот стоит, упираясь ладонями по обеим сторонам раковины, вглядывается в свое отражение, - не любуется, не улыбается, не хмурится, не грустит, лицо Баки вообще абсолютно бесстрастно, как будто все эмоции стерли, провели тряпкой, - и Стив отчетливо ощущает, что Баки  _ищет_.   
Пытается что-то найти в своих же глазах, упорно и безнадежно.  
\- Все в порядке? - интересуется Стив, шагнув внутрь.  
\- Так странно, - отвечает Баки каким-то не своим голосом; а может - как раз своим, вдруг понимает Стив, может, впервые за все это время в Баки наконец проснулось что-то по-настоящему живое, потому что голос растерянный, скрипучий, надтреснутый, эмоциональный, в конце концов, и смотрит Баки точно так же, будто не понимает, что происходит. - Я смотрю на себя, но что-то не так. Что-то неправильно, Стив, - Баки не оборачивается, не смотрит на Стива, только указывает пальцем поочередно, - эта рука, эти шрамы, - у Баки шрамы на лице, застарелые, над бровью, на скуле, на подбородке, ни одного из них не было тогда, годы тому назад; Стив подходит еще ближе, останавливаясь прямо у Баки за спиной. - Ничего не понимаю.   
Стив ничего не понимает тоже, только это не так важно, как спокойствие Баки, и он опускает руку на влажное плечо:  
\- Ты через многое прошел, - каждый раз ломает изнутри от необходимости констатировать факт вслух, но Баки, очевидно, почему-то требуется слышать все эти вещи от Стива, и это тоже важнее, - это нормально. Мы справимся, и все будет в порядке, - он поглаживает плечо Баки, спускается ниже, к локтю, к предплечью, не замечая того, простой жест успокоения, только вот Стив не готов сейчас отнять ладонь. - Я с тобой.  
Баки разворачивается, стоя почти вплотную, он будто стал выше за прошедшие годы; по лицу Баки снова размашисто проводят той тряпкой, стирая лишнее, и голос звучит так же, как в первые дни его пребывания в квартире, а Стив чувствует себя, как если бы у него что-то отняли, выхватили прямо из рук:  
\- Да. Я знаю, - словно и не существовало той минутной растерянности, той усталости, того непонимания, Баки выглядит очень уверенно, смотрит внимательно, прежде чем потянуться к Стиву, поцеловать его, боже, поцеловать его, Стив никогда не отпустит предплечье Баки, прямо сейчас он думает, что вообще никогда его всего не отпустит.   
Баки целует медленно, неторопливо, и Стив не замечает деталей, не представляет, что за всем этим скрывается, не хочет ничего знать, пока Баки поднимает правую руку к его лицу, левой проводит по груди, от ключиц и вниз, а потом вдруг отстраняется и говорит, как будто ничего не произошло, как будто все это в порядке вещей:  
\- Все будет в порядке, - подтверждает он то ли для Стива, то ли для себя самого, отворачиваясь обратно к зеркалу.  
Стиву кажется, что он сейчас задохнется.  
  
Весь день Стив Роджерс смотрит на него не то нежно, не то растерянно, не то с грустью, Баки еще не научился распознавать все сразу, но точно знает, что все идет так, как нужно; он позволяет Роджерсу прикасаться к себе чаще, чем раньше, и к вечеру четко понимает, что - пора.  
Это ему тоже накрепко вдолбили в голову.  
Стив стоит у окна в спальне, еще мокрый после душа, почти раздетый, только полотенце держится на бедрах; Баки даже не говорит ничего, - подходит сзади, как Стив утром, неслышно ступает босыми ногами по полу, на ходу стягивая футболку, не теряет времени, делает все, что нужно делать, - касается губами у основания шеи, спускается ниже; Стив от неожиданности дергается, но совсем незаметно, даже удерживать не нужно, и Баки продолжает, снова поднимая голову, обнимает поперек груди, прикусывает мочку уха, получает неровный, свистящий выдох:  
\- Баки, что ты делаешь?  
Как будто бы это не очевидно.  
\- Пожалуйста, - твердо говорит Баки, разворачивает голову Стива к себе, подцепив подбородок пальцами, ловя поцелуй, теперь он совсем другой, Баки не церемонится, и Стив стонет ему в рот, кажется, что-то протестующее, приходится оторваться, - пожалуйста, мне это очень нужно, пожалуйста.  
Дежурная, безликая просьба внезапно обретает смысл, стоит только взглянуть на Стива Роджерса, совершенно выбитого из колеи, слепо шарящего взглядом по лицу Баки, напряженного, удивленного, возбужденного, - это главное; Баки медленно ведет пальцами по спине Стива, нажимая пальцами, снова целует, рукой добирается до бедер, ведет полукругом, полотенце соскальзывает. У них обоих стоит, ощущение смутно знакомо Баки, хотя он знает, это обычная физиологическая реакция, ничего общего с эмоциями; когда-то ему приказали изнасиловать женщину перед тем, как убить, а пару недель назад зачем-то дали об этом вспомнить.  
Только теперь нужно быть аккуратнее.  
Баки отстраняется, едва перестает хватать воздуха, смотрит тяжело, и Стив выдыхает не то радостное, не то обреченное, а может, все сразу:  
\- Хорошо.  
Баки тянет его к кровати.  
  
Стив не знает, черт возьми, не имеет понятия, как вышло, что он так быстро сдался, не воспротивился, отреагировал, словно ждал именно этого момента долгие годы, десяток лет, возможно, правда ведь ждал, - не до самокопания; Стив вжимается в Баки всем телом, не стесняясь своей наготы перед лучшим другом, напротив, стаскивает с него штаны, это просто магия, что-то нереальное, как Баки может действовать на него так, отрубая всякую волю, любые сомнения одним поцелуем, одним "пожалуйста", Стив даже не представляет; они падают на кровать, Баки лижет его губы, как кот молоко, Стив всерьез думает об этом, почему-то смеется, - Баки неприлично серьезен и так же неприлично красив, когда Стив зарывается пальцами в его стриженные волосы, и Баки скользит ниже, прикусывает сосок, выкручивает пальцами второй, Стив теряется в ощущениях, он не то что не спал с мужчинами, даже не думал об этом, никогда в жизни по-настоящему не задумывался, а теперь все выходит как-то само собой. Баки поднимает голову, Стив хватается за него, как за последнее устойчивое во Вселенной, покрывает поцелуями лицо, не замечает, что вытворяет своими руками Баки, пока тот не надавливает, пока не вводит палец, аккуратно, мучительно медленно, и Стив громко ахает, это неприятно, но он не собирается прекращать, это решительно невозможно; только ахает снова, выдыхает облегченно, когда Баки поднимает руку, - он смотрит Стиву прямо в глаза, облизывая пальцы, каждый по очереди, это самое неприличное зрелище из всех виденных Стивом когда-либо в жизни, ему кажется, оно длится целую вечность, Баки словно издевается, а потом возвращается к начатому, боль почему-то приятная, наверное, так и должно быть.  
Это все еще длится чертову вечность, самая приятная в мире пытка; за одним пальцем следует второй, и Баки затыкает Стиву рот доступным способом, отвлекает поцелуем, они дышат прерывисто, Стив разрывается между порывом закрыть глаза и не открывать - и держать их открытыми всегда, видеть Баки, когда он делает то, что делает, смотреть на Баки, как, вообще, не смотреть?   
За вторым - третий; просто невозможно, больше, чем Стив может выдержать, это непристойно, грязно и не должно происходить между ними, между - конкретно - этими двумя людьми, - только вот Стив, несмотря ни на что, делает самое правильное из всего, что было с ним за последние два года, он не может ни слова вымолвить, только стонет часто, надрывно, стон-просьба, и Баки тоже молчит, опуская взгляд, банально плюет себе на ладонь, растирает слюну по члену, повторяет, и, нет, вот это - самое неприличное из всего, Стив снова смеется, это что-то непроизвольное; он дрожит, когда Баки входит в него.  
Дрожит и кричит, пока Баки не накрывает его рот ладонью, сразу после - губами, и Стив стонет ему в рот, от боли, от удовольствия, от всего сразу, слишком противоречиво, слишком невероятно; Баки резко двигает бедрами, а потом замирает, это все еще - снова - пытка.  
\- Подожди, - еле-еле шепчет Стив, и Баки послушно не двигается, его глаза слишком близко, Стив теряется в них, пытаясь привыкнуть к незнакомым ощущениям, а отступать в любом случае уже поздно, он резко кивает, не отрывая взгляда, - давай.  
Баки начинает двигаться, толкается бедрами, и Стив просит:  
\- Быстрее, - он ненавидит себя за это, он любит Баки за это, не все ли, вообще, равно, прижимает кулак ко рту, стискивает до боли зубы, и, кажется, слезы застывают в глазах, потому что Стив почти теряет способность видеть; Баки утыкается носом в его плечо, прикусывает кожу, ускоряется, вжимается лбом, стонет едва слышно, Стиву никогда в жизни так не хотелось материться, все возможные ругательства и так звучат в его мыслях, вслух он может только стонать, - Баки делает что-то, Стив понятия не имеет, что, но вдруг становится хорошо, необыкновенно хорошо, и Стив снова запускает ладонь ему в волосы, вторую руку опускает вниз, обхватывая свой член, и чувствует, как Баки накрыл его ладонь своей, металлическая поверх живой, они двигаются в унисон; у Стива шумит в ушах, все мелькает, он не обращает внимания ни на ритм, ни на звуки, ни на что угодно разумное, проблески мысли, неважно.  
Стив всегда думал, что это бред, про такое только в книжках дурацких пишут, Баки таскал такие откуда-то, когда они едва доросли до подростков, - но, когда кончает, у него и впрямь перед глазами что-то похожее на фейрверки; Баки кончает тоже, может, это произошло одновременно, Стиву кажется, что да, он только не знает, кто из них дышит громче, кто смотрит безумнее; Баки медлит, прежде чем скатиться с него и замереть рядом, почти не касаясь.  
Баки все еще молчит.

*  *  *

Давным-давно Баки заявлял, что ночь - самое лучшее время суток; самые интересные занятия, самые красивые звезды, самые правильные мысли.  
Стив не уверен, что в четыре часа утра ему думается лучше.  
Слишком многое нужно переварить; у Стива есть проблемы с Фьюри, которого он так и не видел, и который включил Капитана в свой план, не обращая внимания на череду твердых отказов, которые, Стив не сомневается, Наташа передавала дословно. Стив не может быть уверенным, что с "Озарением" разберутся без него, но ему приходится, потому что высовываться нельзя, он не собирается рисковать Баки.  
Есть, собственно, Баки, - лежит рядом, дыхание ровное, спокойное, по всем признакам давно уже спит, поза странная, руки вытянуты по швам, так укладывают трупы.  
Баки, который за прошедшую неделю произнес едва ли десяток длинных предложений; Баки, который продолжает ненавязчиво, но прямо обвинять Стива в том, что с ним случилось; Баки, который спровоцировал его вчера, и Стив признает, что усилий его другу почти не потребовалось.  
Есть свершившийся факт - секс с лучшим другом, вернувшимся практически с того света.  
Есть чувства.  
Стив понятия не имеет, что со всем этим делать.  
Но ему хорошо; хорошо так, что даже подумать об этом страшно, и в той же мере стыдно за эту свою радость, ведь Стив все так же виноват, Баки все так же будто не успел оттаять после глубокой заморозки, Стив не считает, что утром все вдруг изменится к лучшему, они не волшебники, ничего не исправишь щелчком пальцев или даже поцелуями, - поцелуями, господи, Стив вдруг думает, что нельзя было ни на что соглашаться, Баки немного не в себе, это очевидно, и, может быть, они сделали хуже.  
А потом Баки распахивает глаза, поворачивается на бок, лицом к Стиву, и вдруг улыбается, улыбка настоящая, ее отражение добирается и до взгляда Баки, пару секунд там, как раньше, пляшут самые настоящие черти; Стиву достаточно и этого.  
Баки снова засыпает.  
  
В доме, по словам Стива, совсем закончилась еда, и Баки терпеливо дожидается момента, когда Роджерс пойдет в магазин, - выскальзывает из дома следом, машина подъезжает через две минуты, их караулят круглосуточно, для Баки это нормально.  
Он снова рассказывает все, что ему доступно, Пирс одобрительно кивает на слова:  
\- Он доверяет мне, - Баки смотрит на Пирса исподлобья. - Доверяет всему, что я говорю и делаю. Если я начну причинять ему вред, он не будет сопротивляться.  
Александр Пирс смеется, и смех у него противный, Баки понимает это уже не впервые.  
\- Что же, это необязательно, - он смотрит на Баки, как гордый отец на самого любимого и успешного ребенка. - Ты ведь помнишь, что я говорил.  
\- Что завтра большой день, и мне нужно убедиться, чтобы Стив Роджерс не покидал здание.  
\- Вот именно, - Пирс кивает, он очень доволен, почти возбужден, едва ли в ладоши не хлопает, - будет достаточно убедиться, что он никуда не выйдет по собственной воле, мы решим эту проблему позже. Если же он будет сопротивляться - разбирайся как обычно. Дело твое. Главное, будь на месте к вечеру.  
\- Мое дело? - впервые за весь разговор Баки показывает хоть какие-то эмоции; он по-настоящему удивлен, ему не давали решать такие вопросы самому.  
\- Итог все равно один, - Александр Пирс снова смеется, но взгляд его вполне различим и понятен, взгляд говорит: провалишься - пожалеешь, - мы знаем, что ты сделаешь все правильно. Ради всеобщего блага.  
Без сомнений.  
  
Они снова спят вместе, Баки снова начинает первым, тянется к губам, тихо постанывает, и Стив почему-то уверен, что это нужно им обоим, просто необходимо, а значит, любые сомнения уходят прочь.  
В этот раз он засыпает мгновенно.

*  *  *

Для него все едино, - заняться сексом, убить, проследить, взорвать, съесть приготовленный Стивом Роджерсом омлет, вести машину, управлять вертолетом, обманывать, говорить о несуществующих чувствах, - до тех пор, пока это необходимо.   
Очередное задание.  
Именно поэтому нет, по большому счету, никакой разницы, Стив Роджерс может быть невероятно доверчивым и заботливым, открытым и искренним, а мог бы, напротив, молчать, или кричать, или пытаться убить Баки; итог в самом деле один, план действий заложен в голову Баки Барнса достаточно подробно, чтобы не отступать, и Баки, если бы умел это делать в принципе, очень удивился бы, единожды задумавшись о методах Гидры.  
Александра Пирса, если быть точнее.  
Баки назвал бы его чертовым извращенцем, если бы мыслил такими категориями, но - чего нет, того нет.  
  
Баки буквально ни на шаг не отходит все утро, будто предчувствует что-то, постоянно прикасается, отвечает на вопросы с этой своей немногословностью, к которой Стив очень не хочет привыкать; Стив и сам готов держаться за Баки, в любом смысле, потому что такие простые ощущения, на самом деле, очень отвлекают, и даже получается не думать о том, что в любой момент может появиться Наташа, и придется выдержать очередной разговор, сказать очередное выстраданное "нет", а потом мучаться от бездействия дома, скрещивая пальцы на удачу.  
Зато - с Баки, с живым Баки.  
Это смешно, но за последние двое суток Стив успел заново привыкнуть к этому, к постоянному присутствию Баки рядом, на соседнем стуле, в одном помещении, под одним одеялом; поэтому он в самом деле удивляется, когда, оторвавшись от наброска, который выходит почти случайно, - просто рассвет за окном, - крутит головой и не обнаруживает Баки в поле зрения. Беспокоиться глупо, Стив прекрасно об этом знает, чувствует, что Баки никуда не ушел; знает, но беспокоится все равно, ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Раньше он не переживал достаточно, а после - тысячу раз успел осознать, к чему это привело, и Стив не хочет больше допускать ошибок, в его жизни их было не так уж много, но каждая могла претендовать на звание грандиозной.  
Он снова переключается на рисунок, сидит на одном месте слишком долго, прохаживается по залитой светом кухне, разрабатывая плечо, и совсем не удивляется, когда все-таки слышит шаги за спиной.  
\- Все в порядке? - Стив раздражает сам себя тем, что упорно повторяет этот вопрос всякий раз, как видит Баки, как будто обстановка и так нагнетена недостаточно, но оправдывает себя тем, что ему и правда необходимо знать ответ.  
Только он его не получает; Баки молчит, стоя на пороге, а потом шагает вперед так стремительно, что Стив не успевает сообразить, что не так, и у Баки снова этот взгляд, когда непонятно, то ли он сейчас поцелует Стива, то ли расскажет об одном из десятков выполненных заданий, то ли развернется и уйдет, - это сложно, до сих пор сложно, но Стив перестал искать подвох еще до того, как впервые поднялся с Баки в квартиру.  
Ему кажется, с тех пор прошли не дни, а многие месяцы.  
Баки оказывается рядом, хватает за запястье мертвой хваткой, тянет на себя, за собой, Стив не удерживается, фыркает:  
\- Что, серьезно? - он уже не сомневается в намерениях Баки, не после того, как их отношения так внезапно вышли из разряда платонических. - Прямо здесь?  
Баки не издает ни звука, толкает Стива грудью на стол, прижимает левую руку к спине, неожиданно сильно, это странно, очень странно, Баки ведь говорил, что ее вывели из строя, что в протезе больше нет ничего необычного; Стив настолько обескуражен и давлением ладони, и противоестественной тишиной, что даже не реагирует на очевидный звук расстегивающейся молнии позади, даже не дергается, когда рука Баки перемещается на шею; но, стоит Баки рывком сдернуть с него штаны, не выдерживает, вскидывается, понимает вдруг, что не может.  
Стив цепляется за края стола, - под его телом сминается незаконченный рисунок, - с трудом поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с Баки, словно проваливается в пропасть:  
\- Что происходит? - Стив повышает голос, даже не замечая, список пугающих его вещей не так уж велик, но от всего происходящего он в ужасе, толком еще не осознавая этого, - Баки, что за черт?   
Баки молчит.  
Он растягивает Стива, пальцами, грубо, насухо, и Стив прикусывает губу, чтобы не выть, пытается вырваться из крепкой хватки, но безуспешно, и не сказать, чтобы Баки был сильнее, дело совсем не в этом, инстинкт самосохранения попросту проигрывает, подчистую проигрывает назойливой мысли, бьющейся в голове на повторе, - Баки, это Баки, он не сделает ничего плохого, это же Баки, он просто не может, - доверие Стива абсолютно, безгранично, оно живо даже сейчас, когда Баки входит в него, не так, как раньше, теперь быстро, до конца, резко двигает бедрами, буквально вбивая Стива в стол; Стив совсем не возбужден, не от чего, пальцы скользят по столу, шея болит, все болит, это шок, Стив уже не может себя контролировать, скулит от боли, расслабиться невозможно, и, кажется, по его ноге течет кровь.  
Стив не может заставить себя сопротивляться.  
Не может заставить себя сделать что-либо; Баки наваливается на него всем телом, продолжая двигаться, придавливает, наклоняется к затылку, и Стив даже сейчас, господи боже, вот прямо сейчас не может поверить своим ушам, услышав бесстрастное:  
\- Я ненавижу тебя.  
\- Что ты?.. - Стив закусывает губу в очередной раз, сильно, до крови, заглушая новый болезненный стон, он бьется под Баки, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и никогда бы не поверил в это, но физическая боль ни в какое сравнение не идет с эмоциональной, потому что Баки повторяет, раздельно, громко, Стив не может себя обмануть:  
\- Ненавижу тебя, Стив Роджерс, - Баки сжимает его бока, крепко, до синяков, безжалостно, действует так же, как говорит. - Это твоя вина. Все, что случилось со мной. Все, чем я стал. Твоя вина. Я ненавижу тебя, - повторяет он еще несколько раз, склонившись прямо к уху, прежде чем отстраниться, отойти, кажется, на пару шагов; Стив будто приходит в себя, выпрямляется, он должен сделать хоть что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь с этим, что угодно, даже готов ответить, когда кулак Баки впечатывается в скулу, но после всего Стив нетвердо стоит на ногах, запутывается в штанинах, едва не падает, в последний момент ухватившись за стол, пропускает удар ножом и очередное, отпечатавшееся в памяти навсегда:  
\- Ненавижу.  
Стив сползает на пол, как был, расхристанный, раздерганный, полуодетый, машинально прижимает ладонь к кровоточащей ране в правом плече; в ушах шумит, в глазах двоится, и он не сразу понимает, что остался один.  
Пусто.  
Лучше бы Баки убил его, совсем равнодушно думает Стив, без интереса рассматривая пораненную руку; почему он его не убил?

*  *  *

Это невозможно.  
В голове у Стива пусто, он не соображает, что нужно остановить кровь, сделать что-то с рукой, подняться, в конце концов, только машинально подтягивает на место штаны, когда пол начинает холодить кожу; в голове у Стива только одно, - это невозможно, невозможно, этого просто не может быть.  
Это не мог быть Баки, Баки никогда бы не сделал ничего подобного, ни со Стивом, ни с кем, что бы ни происходило, Баки любил людей, как вообще кто-то может сотворить такое с другим человеком? В голове не укладывается; Стив словно слышит слова Наташи, приглушенные, неясные, все ее просьбы задуматься, все ее предупреждения, все ее "Кэп, не факт, что он хоть что-то помнит", и то, что произошло, должно было стать подтверждением каждому сомнению Наташи Романофф, но мозг Стива отказывается перерабатывать эту информацию, выкидывает из картины мира, Стиву бы очень хотелось думать так, как требовал здравый смысл, вот только у этого человека было лицо Баки, голос Баки, воспоминания Баки, это и был Баки; Баки пришел к его дому, Баки безучастно поглощал завтраки, Баки легко рассказывал о совершенных убийствах, Баки обвинял его во всем, Баки целовал его, Баки спал с ним.  
Баки изнасиловал его.  
Стив думает вовсе не о физическом насилии.  
  
Баки потратил слишком много времени, он должен был оказаться в лаборатории на полчаса раньше, а теперь до выхода остаются считанные минуты, но Пирс все равно доволен, наблюдает за тем, как повседневная, чужая одежда Баки Барнса уступает место привычной, смотрит внимательно на то, как солдат выбирает оружие:  
\- Ладно. Обойдемся так, - говорит Александр Пирс, и Баки знает точно, о чем идет речь, знает, что по крайней мере еще несколько часов будет называть себя именем Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, помнить его и все, что с ним было.  
Все, что он сделал.  
\- Он сломан, - говорит Баки, когда Пирс спрашивает.  
\- Замечательно, - Александр Пирс радуется чужим несчастьям так, как никогда не сможет порадоваться собственному успеху; уточняет, - ты убедился, что Капитан не появится?  
\- Он умрет в ближайшие несколько часов. В любом случае, - обещает Баки.  
Он толком еще не знает, почему врет.  
  
\- Кэп, ты здесь? Кэп? Черт возьми!  
Наташа ругается неразборчиво на странном чужом языке, не умолкает ни на секунду, тащит из ванной аптечку, заставляет Стива лечь на спину, разбирается с раной, убеждает, что все в порядке, и что Стив выглядит гораздо хуже, чем все есть на самом деле, и наверняка ему вовсе не больно, - тебе же не больно, Кэп?  
Стив не хочет отвечать, но Наташа смотрит так, что сразу понятно - не отвертеться, и он выдавливает сквозь зубы, уставившись в потолок:  
\- Смотря о чем речь.  
Больно, конечно, и тело тут ни при чем; Стив готов получить еще сотню ранений, десяток пуль, пусть переламывают руки и ноги, пусть убивают, пусть душевная боль перекроется физической, он не против; Стив не чувствует стыда или растерянности, не чувствует себя использованным, только виноватым и преданным, - очень сильно виноватым, очень сильно преданным, одновременно, и Стив не слышит слов Наташи, когда она что-то отвечает, не смотрит на нее, думает, пусть она уйдет, пусть никто и никогда сюда не приходит, он и сам не выйдет, а не выйдет - значит, Баки останется жив.  
Стив зачем-то цепляется за эту мысль, пока Наташа пытается до него достучаться.  
\- Что случилось? - она спрашивает в который раз; Стив благодарен Наташе за то, что она не говорит ничего насчет своей правоты, того, что она его предупреждала, и благодарен за помощь:  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он вместо ответа, не меняя позы, Стив не собирается подниматься в ближайшие тысячу лет.  
\- Хорошо, - ничего не хорошо, это очевидно. - Я не стану больше спрашивать, понятия не имею, что происходит, только соберись, Капитан, я прошу тебя, соберись, нам надо уходить, нас ждут, я очень прошу тебя, - он впервые слышит, как Наташа по-настоящему просит, а не требует, как в ее тоне прослеживается отчаяние, как она вдруг становится похожей на совершенно обычную девушку, растерянную, не понимающую, в чем дело, почему все вокруг рушится, - Кэп, давай, поднимайся, ты должен.  
Он наконец обращает к ней взгляд, приподнимается на локтях, тут же морщится, ощущения не из приятных:  
\- Если я пойду туда, его убьют.  
Все, кроме этой мысли, кажется Стиву дурным кошмаром.  
\- И где он? Где, - Наташа медлит, явно выбирая между родным прозвищем и чужим кодовым именем, наконец вздыхает раздраженно, - Баки? Он ушел, так? Тогда это ничего не изменит, где бы он ни был. Может быть, он уже мертв. А может быть… - она машет в сторону, замалчивает, но Стив и так знает, что Наташа могла бы сказать.  
"Может быть, я все-таки была права".  
Стив резко поднимается на ноги, не обращая внимания на боль, молча уходит в спальню, забирает костюм, хватает щит; если он не выйдет сегодня, то не выйдет уже никогда, Стива удерживает от полной беспомощности только это, да еще то, что Баки оставил его в живых.  
Может, не только для того, чтобы он мучился дольше.  
\- Выходим.

Они встречаются на третьем авианосце лицом к лицу.

*  *  *

Капитан Америка делает свое дело, отстраненно удивляется, как это люди все еще верят ему, следуют за ним, ждут его, надеются на него; ведь, по большому счету, от Капитана в нем сейчас очень мало, Стив Роджерс похож на бледную тень самого себя, выпотрошенную, полустертую, Стив будто снова вернулся во время, когда толком не различал цвета, - даже хуже, вокруг все серое, невыразительное, внутри Стива - тоже, и он участвует в операции только потому, что должен.  
Он знает, что должен, и заставляет себя делать вид, будто пылает праведной жаждой справедливости.  
Только вот правда в том, что впервые в жизни Стив Роджерс врет всем вокруг; но у него все равно получается, пусть он движется механически, дерется на автомате, смотрит пустым взглядом, такой за последние дни он видел у Баки, и да, Баки, вот о чем Стив по-настоящему думает. Где он, что с ним, его могли убить, его еще могут убить, ему могут стереть память; все эти мысли идут фоном, пока Стив настроил себя на чувство долга, желание спасти ни в чем не повинных людей, помочь Фьюри, убедиться, что будет в порядке втянутый в самую гущу событий Сэм, наставить на путь истинный агентов ЩИТа, - Стив настраивается на здравомыслие и бесстрашие, пока внутри него худенький маленький мальчик громко вопит, поминутно кашляя.  
Мальчик задыхается.  
Стив задыхается вместе с ним, едва оказывается на третьем авианосце; прямо на него смотрит Баки.  
  
Ему стало плохо во время выполнения задания, такого не было с той незнакомой женщиной, такого вообще никогда не было, - по-настоящему плохо, раскалывалась голова, в горле встал комок, и Баки только потом понял, что это было.  
Вязкое, больное, отвратительное ощущение  _неправильности_.  
Это ощущение ему не понравилось, оно было плохим, опасным, ненужным, нужно было заканчивать с этим, обрывать кардинально, значит - обрывать чужую жизнь; Баки так и собирался поступить, действительно собирался, убить человека - намного более понятно, чем насиловать его, Пирс сказал поступать так, как Баки считает нужным, и да, он практически сделал именно это.  
Не смог.  
В самый подходящий момент - не смог; вместо того, чтобы перерезать горло, Баки пырнул Стива Роджерса ножом в руку, чуть ниже плеча, четко зная, что Роджерс не скончается даже от банальной потери крови. Не убил, солгал тому, кто отдает приказы, неправильно, все было неправильно, но солдата уже ждало следующее задание, и он думал только о нем, ломая нелепые железные крылья очередного незнакомца.  
Еще чуть-чуть.  
  
На Баки незнакомая черная одежда, нижняя половина лица закрыта глухой маской, Баки замахивается, бьет, и Стив отвечает, драка выходит как-то сама собой, - реагирует только тело, тело не хочет больше боли, телу было достаточно насилия и истязаний, все давно доведено до автоматизма, - сам же Стив только больше запутывается, в ушах стоит "ты виноват", в ушах - "ненавижу", и он готов умереть, если так нужно, лучше уж умереть, взгляд Баки обещает смерть, но у Стива есть еще одна задача, ее нужно выполнить, он Капитан Америка, он обязан; только прорваться мимо Баки трудно, он действительно хорош, только теперь Стив понимает, сколько сил вложили в его руку, в него самого, а еще Стив боится, - тело боится за него, Стив машет кулаками, вырывается из-под руки, прижатой к шее, - сам Стив боится не за себя, а за Баки, что же с ним сотворили, что с ним стало, и почему, боже, почему он сделал это со Стивом, почему теперь он здесь?  
Стив переводит дыхание, чертыхается, у него заканчивается время, а они все еще на равных; он мог бы справиться с Баки, все-таки мог бы, но даже сейчас не получается драться в полную силу, Стив больше защищается и прекрасно об этом знает, ненавидит себя за это, пытается убедить себя, что сейчас - можно, после всего, что произошло, ради всего того, что от него зависит, - не получается, перед ним - Баки, Стив не знает, кто такой Зимний Солдат, он не хочет знать, и всякий раз, когда их взгляды встречаются, в Стиве только усиливается застрявшее намертво чувство вины.  
Слишком много всего, слишком мало времени, не успеть отследить; Баки бьет его в челюсть так сильно, что Стив отлетает, но вдруг понимает, что в нужную сторону, буквально рукой подать, - вскакивает на ноги, преодолевает расстояние одним прыжком, подсоединяет нужный чип в последнюю секунду; за секунду до того, как авианосец начинает разрушаться, до Стива доходит, что Баки уже не пытался его остановить.  
  
Как будто стекло трескается, разбивается от удара камнем; Баки практически уверен, что может слышать этот звук, - то ли взгляд Стива, то ли выражение его лица, то ли череда ударов тому причиной, он понятия не имеет, но что-то меняется, Баки смотрит на Стива Роджерса иначе. Та головная боль, то ощущение неправильности, что преследовали Баки последние несколько часов, достигают наконец апогея, это как локальный взрыв, никакого порядка в мыслях, мешанина, полный хаос, отголоски воспоминаний, то ли чужих, то ли своих, голос Стива в ушах, хотя тот молчит, - и Баки дерется, потому что должен, и думает - должен ли?  
Он вкладывает в последний удар все силы, он раздражен и не понимает, что происходит, Баки кажется, что он потеряет сознание от одного только взгляда на Стива Роджерса, голос в его голове повторяет, что он сделал с Роджерсом что-то ужасное, что-то, чего делать было нельзя.  
Нельзя, будто кто-то повторяет, как заведенный, нельзя, нельзя, не должен.  
Мозг солдата не привык к мгновенной обработке того, что не поддается объяснению; Баки застывает на месте, позволяя Стиву Роджерсу выполнить его задание, а потом авианосец трясет, и на Баки обрушивается что-то тяжелое, он пытается поднять, подняться, безуспешно, от напряжения сводит правую руку, не справляется левая, Баки стискивает зубы, толкает, еще раз, и еще, снова без толку, балка давит на грудь, но вдруг он чувствует, что снова может нормально дышать.  
Над ним возвышается Стив Роджерс, и в первую секунду Баки порывается вскочить, добить, завершить начатое.  
\- Баки, - он слышит резкий, встревоженный голос Роджерса, видит, как пристально тот смотрит, в его взгляде беспокойство, Баки может различить, и почему-то этого достаточно, чтобы сделать выбор, снова выбор, о котором он не просил, кто знает, верный ли в этот раз.  
Баки хватается за протянутую руку и поднимается, вместо того, чтобы дернуть на себя.

*  *  *

На разрушающемся авианосце Стиву Роджерсу не до оценки собственных поступков; любой бы сказал ему, что он не обязан беспокоиться, не обязан переживать, не обязан тревожиться при виде того, как Баки начинает задыхаться, уж тем более не обязан спасать его, человека, который обманул доверие Стива, так сильно, как никто уже никогда не сможет обмануть, который придумал для Стива самое худшее наказание в мире; но - это же Баки.  
Что бы ни случилось, это же Баки.  
Инстинкт, рефлекс, что угодно; Стив не без труда поднимает упавшую балку, протягивает руку, не колеблясь, совершенно машинально, но когда Баки касается его руки, чувствует, будто очнулся, - резко отшатывается, это тоже выходит непроизвольно, Стив уже не знает, чего ожидать, картина мира сейчас подозрительно напоминает конец света из тех современных фильмов, что Стив успел посмотреть, нужно выбираться отсюда, только Стив ждет.  
Ждет, что Баки снова ударит его первым, или напомнит, как сильно его ненавидит.  
Или каким-то образом сделает так, что все придет в норму, все станет в порядке.  
Баки всегда это умел.  
  
Стив Роджерс впервые боится его, Баки чувствует это всем нутром, может видеть, как Роджерс, специально или нет, пятится назад, один мелкий шаг за другим, и Баки словно врос в поверхность, на которой стоит, не может сделать и шага, - наверное, это состояние Александр Пирс обозначал как шок, который ждет Стива Роджерса; Баки видит, что Стив идет туда, куда идти нельзя ни в коем случае, но ничего не может сделать, гул чужих голосов в голове нарастает, он словно оцепенел, сбой программы, Баки смотрит, как Стив Роджерс вдруг оступается и падает.  
Вниз.  
\- Стив! - он даже не понял, что сказал, не услышал собственного крика, рывком освобождаясь от душной маски; не соотносил действия с соответствующим приказом, вовсе не успел подумать, ни одной секунды, прежде чем разбежаться и прыгнуть следом.  
Снова падение, и оно - последняя капля.  
  
Стив приходит в себя на пустынном берегу, пожалуй, понимает это даже раньше, чем открывает глаза, - слышит практически полную тишину, легкие всплески волн, знакомое дуновение ветра, свежий воздух.   
Стив поворачивает голову; прямо на него смотрит Баки - такой же мокрый, как и сам Стив, встрепанный, без маски, глаза абсолютно дикие, Баки выглядит, как загнанный в ловушку хищник, он сидит на коленях, рядом - щит, и Стив даже не удивляется.  
\- Стой, - не своим голосом требует он, едва Баки порывается встать, и тот послушно замирает, опускается обратно; Стив кашляет, приподнимается, склонившись вниз, кашляет снова, ему кажется, что вода в его легких, в крови, вообще во всем теле.  
А вот в голове пусто.  
\- Не уходи, - говорит Стив, потому что ему не хочется, чтобы Баки исчез, точно так же, как хочется оказаться где угодно, лишь бы подальше от него; Баки только мотает головой, взгляд горящий, он похож уже не на зверя, а просто на сумасшедшего, весь напряженный до последней мышцы, с упрямо сжатыми губами и безумными глазами, Стиву хотелось бы до него дотронуться, он даже мог бы, но не сможет себя пересилить, не получается, в голове - сцена на кухне, и все, что было после; Стив чувствует, что вообще ничего не понимает, знает только, что сейчас все может закончиться очень плохо.  
\- Ты жив, - констатирует Баки, и в его голосе ненависть, будто бы та же, что и утром, Стив немедленно воспринимает ее на свой счет; Баки оборачивается за мгновение до того, как Сэм и Мария, показавшиеся вдалеке, попадают в поле зрения Стива. - Мне здесь нечего делать.  
Каждое слово звучит так, словно Баки прилагает максимальные усилия для того, чтобы произнести их.  
\- Почему? - Стив задает вопрос совсем тихо, толком не зная, что в него вкладывает, у него нет сил говорить дальше; почему ты все еще здесь, почему ты спас меня, почему ты не убил меня, почему ты хуже, чем убил меня.  
Почему я все равно продолжаю переживать за тебя.  
Почему я все равно люблю тебя, почему я все равно с тобой до конца, даже в этом.  
Возможно, Стив хочет спросить все и сразу; он, конечно, не ожидает ответа и не получает его, - Мария и Сэм уже совсем близко, Хилл на ходу достает пистолет, Стив пытается сказать что-то протестующее, предупредить, что это не враг.  
Ведь Баки не враг.  
Баки молчит, стоя на коленях; явно почувствовав движение за спиной, он даже не оборачивается, очень медленно поднимает руки, заводит за голову, сцепляет пальцы в замок на затылке, и по его губам вдруг, всего на секунду, пробегает очень знакомая, хмурая усмешка, а взгляд прикован к Стиву, который морщится, пытаясь встать на ноги.  
В этот момент Стив готов признать, что сошел с ума.

*  *  *

Стив пробыл в больнице совсем недолго, он предпочел бы, чтобы его никто не навещал, но Сэм приходил за эти пару дней в несколько раз больше, чем нужно, - тарахтел что-то шутливое, горел желанием обсуждать сорванную операцию Гидры, пылал энтузиазмом, Стив мог понять его, если и есть то, чего отставным военным не хватает на гражданке, то это адреналин, и четкая цель, и активные действия; Сэм говорил за двоих, время от времени странно поглядывая на Стива, и не задавал никаких вопросов.  
Стив ничего не спрашивал тоже, до самой выписки, после которой Сэм даже не дал ему отправиться домой, сразу потащил на встречу с Фьюри; Стив пошел - без особого сопротивления, по правде говоря, ему было абсолютно все равно.  
Наличие надгробной плиты с именем Ника Фьюри в глазах Стива превратило такое святое место, как кладбище, в нелепую свалку декораций, во что-то ненастоящее; Сэм и Фьюри обсуждают то, что ничего еще не закончилось, недобитая Гидра жива в Европе, Наташа говорит, что после произошедшего на некоторое время заляжет на дно.  
Стив, по-мальчишечьи глубоко засунув руки в карманы, не включается в разговор.  
Раннее утро; восходящее солнце видится Стиву серым.  
\- Кэп, - Наташа настойчиво ищет его взгляд, - ты вообще слушаешь?  
\- Да, - Стив вскидывает голову, смотрит на каждого по очереди, - слушаю. Честно говоря, очень хочу оказаться в своей квартире.  
Фьюри вскидывает брови, Стив тут же отвечает на вопрос, заданный пятью минутами ранее:  
\- Нет. Я не поеду, простите, но я останусь. Мне нужно найти Баки.  
Нужно, несмотря на все случившееся; нужно, потому что, если оставить все так, как есть, Стив просто свихнется.  
\- Долго искать не потребуется, - Фьюри пожимает плечами, продолжает, когда Стив впервые за утро проявляет заинтересованность. - Знаешь, что он требовал наказания?  
\- Мне никто ничего не говорил, - Стив хмурится, Наташа почему-то отводит взгляд.  
\- Требовал, чтобы его наказали за то, что он сделал, - поясняет Фьюри. - У меня еще остались проверенные специалисты, теперь мы многое знаем, он пошел со мной, даже не сопротивляясь. Сказал, что ему все равно, и что он поубивал столько людей, сколько мне и не снилось, - он усмехается. - Только вот мы знаем точно, что ни одно убийство не было совершено Джеймсом Барнсом по собственной воле, ни одна операция, я так и сказал, что сажать его не за что.   
Стив потирает щеку, хмурится еще сильнее, пытается понять, что все это может значить для Баки, для него самого:  
\- И что он сказал?  
\- Потребовал убить его.  
У Стива пересыхает в горле; слова Ника о том, что долго искать Баки не понадобится, тут же приобретают новый смысл, и Стив не верит, нет, этого не случилось, только все равно не может справиться с подступающей паникой, которая, очевидно, написана на его лбу, мигает крупными буквами, потому что Фьюри меняется в лице:  
\- Я этого не сделал. Все с Барнсом в порядке, спокойно, никто не стал бы этого делать, мы здесь все в здравом уме.  
Не то чтобы Стив согласен; ощущение ужаса покидает его очень медленно, так и не уходит до конца, застряло в нем с того утра, которое Стив определенно будет помнить всю свою жизнь, - ужас сковывает, заставляет двигаться медленнее, говорить тише, но Баки жив, и облегчение затапливает Стива волнами, он едва ли не заикается:  
\- Это… хорошо.  
\- Ну да, - Фьюри рассматривает Стива так придирчиво, что тому становится еще более некомфортно, отвечает на незаданный вопрос. - Цел и практически невредим, я бы посоветовал обратиться к Старку, посмотреть, что с протезом, но Барнс от его имени так задергался, что я не настаивал.  
\- И где он сейчас? - Стив, кажется, забывает дышать; он отстраненно думает, что прийти на кладбище было очень даже символично.  
\- Не то чтобы он сообщал кому-то о своих планах, - отчетливо хмыкает Наташа, продолжает смотреть с беспокойством, - но, судя по всему, он у тебя дома.  
  
Баки думает, что поступает, как последний придурок, нужно бежать, бежать как можно дальше отсюда, от всего, что натворил, - от сочувствующих взглядов незнакомцев из ЩИТа, которые считают Баки Барнса невинной жертвой обстоятельств, - от Стива Роджерса, в первую очередь от него.  
Вместо этого Баки сидит на полу в квартире Стива, в коридоре, прислонившись к стене; он устал от расспросов, устал делать каменное лицо, говорить, что у него болит голова и он много чего не помнит, но да, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, 1917 год рождения, я больше не собираюсь стрелять в ни в чем неповинных людей, вырывать из ваших автомобилей руль, ничего подобного, - слова льются сплошным потоком, сами по себе, это очень непривычно, но Баки откуда-то знает, что говорит то, что нужно.  
Отвалите, в самом деле, оставьте меня в покое, - требует он наконец, когда понимает, что его не считают ни в чем виноватым, и именно эти слова вызывают у Ника Фьюри ухмылку.  
Это странно, не просто называть себя Баки Барнсом, не просто заучить всю информацию из личного дела; он ощущает себя Баки, это ударило по нему резко и без всяких прелюдий, пока Стив еще не пришел в себя на том берегу.  
Баки прекрасно знает, кто он, только не думает, что способен это переварить.  
В голове каша, полная сумятица, воспоминания о прошлом и настоящем свалены в кучу, и Баки действительно многое не помнит, но в его памяти есть главное, то единственное, чего лучше бы не помнить, чего лучше бы не помнить и Стиву; Стив, - мысли о нем то ли приводят Баки к относительному порядку, то ли окончательно сводят с ума, все то, что сделал Зимний Солдат, стоит перед глазами, и его поступки кажутся Баки чужеродными, неверными, необъяснимыми, но, в то же время - это был он, пришел к Стиву, обвинял его, улыбался ему, целовал его, привязал к себе сильнее, чем когда либо, а потом.  
Сидя у стены, согнув колени, Баки отчаянно зажмуривается, зажимает ладонями уши, мотает головой, в ушах стоит смех Александра Пирса; Баки снова думает, что нужно бежать, пока не поздно, и плевать на то, что больше всего на свете хочется увидеть Стива, издалека - недостаточно, хочется посмотреть на него, убедиться, что Стив в порядке, главное - не смотреть ему в глаза; смех не умолкает, настойчивое "уничтожь его" врывается в мозг, и Баки все равно остается на месте.  
Он не может заставить себя поднять взгляд, когда в замке наконец начинает скрежетать ключ.

*  *  *

Cтив добирается до квартиры практически бегом, тормозит лишь в последний момент, глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем достать ключ; страх тянется из-за запертой двери, липкий, жгучий, тяжелый, обволакивающий, как вторая кожа, и что может быть хуже, чем бояться Баки?  
Стив не представляет.  
Он щелкает выключателем сразу же, дверь захлопывается за спиной, а перед ним - Баки, почти в той же позе, что и две недели назад, когда Стив нашел его у дома, кажется, целая жизнь прошла с тех пор, и Баки наконец открывает глаза:  
\- Стив, - выдыхает он, у Стива щемит в груди и немного трясутся руки, голос такой родной, знакомый, эту интонацию Стив слышит впервые за многие десятки лет, в прошлый раз он спас Баки из плена, и тот улыбнулся, когда узнал его, произнес имя точно так же, повторил, как будто не доверяя глазам.  
Только теперь Баки не улыбается.  
Между ними не просто напряжение, между ними - минное поле, кажется, наступишь неосторожно и подорвешься; Баки протягивает правую руку, будто хочет дотянуться до Стива, застывшего на пороге, но тут же меняется в лице, ладонь бессильно падает на колено:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Стив думает, что это отличный вопрос, на который у него не найдется ответа.  
\- Да, - тем не менее, говорит он, аккуратно вешает куртку на крючок, скидывает ботинки, - я в порядке. А ты?  
Баки открывает было рот, но только бессильно пожимает плечами, и Стиву хочется отвернуться, но он не может повернуться к Баки спиной, это самое отвратительное, что он когда-либо испытывал, Баки был единственным, кто гарантированно не воткнет нож в спину, об этом не было и речи, не существовало такой возможности, и Стив верит, что ее все еще не существует, но отвернуться не может все равно.  
Как не может и пройти мимо.  
Резкий вздох Баки кажется выстрелом в наступившей тишине, и Стиву много о чем хотелось бы спросить, но он не смог бы вставить и слова:  
\- Прости, - Баки избегает прямого контакта, глаза в глаза, вместо этого обшаривает Стива взглядом, с ног до головы, по лицу, Стив вдруг понимает, что Баки бьет дрожь, он твердит, как заведенный, - прости, прости, прости, прости меня, Стив, - его буквально колотит, в голосе надрыв, отчаяние, это бьет Стива не хуже того ножа, - прости меня.  
\- Я не… - Стив не выдерживает, перебивает на полуслове, умолкает тут же; я не - что?  
Я не прощу тебя, я не считаю тебя виноватым, я не понимаю, что происходит, я не хочу тебя видеть?  
Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил?  
Смотреть на Баки физически больно, он все шепчет это "прости", почти беззвучно, шевелит губами, не отрывая взгляда.  
\- Я хочу спать, - едва ли наступил даже полдень, но Стив чувствует себя невероятно, невозможно уставшим, как будто несколько дней в больнице сделали только хуже, и все, что он может - упасть куда-нибудь и больше не подниматься; Баки резко кивает, снова меняется в лице, губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску, понял, наверное, по-своему, только Стив продолжает, - останешься?  
Это будет настоящим кошмаром, Стив понимает.  
\- Можешь поспать на диване, - говорит он, поравнявшись, наконец, с Баки у входа в спальню; тот смотрит снизу вверх, задрав голову, как побитая собака; Стив не в силах выяснять что-либо прямо сейчас. - Или не спать. Просто не уходи сейчас, ладно?  
Он дожидается нового кивка, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.  
  
Баки сидит там же, на полу, четыре часа кряду.  
Он все не может поверить своим ушам, он ведь помнит, что сделал, отлично помнит, о таком теперь не забудешь, и Стив - тоже, чуть ли не шарахался, это очевидно; почему Стив попросил его остаться? Баки в самом деле не понимает, не знает, как поступил бы на месте Стива, сложно судить, Баки еще не разобрался в том, как ведет себя, когда никому не подчиняется, но, - он был уверен, что Стив прогонит его, не захочет видеть, и Баки понял бы это, не стал бы даже пытаться спорить, он и сам не соображает толком, как сможет находиться рядом со Стивом.  
Тем не менее, сторожит у двери его сон.  
Баки упирается локтями в колени, запускает пальцы в волосы, пытается привести мысли в порядок, с непривычки это непросто; он будто очнулся, проснулся, наконец, после затяжной спячки, и теперь пытается размять затекшие мышцы, перед глазами немного мутно, а в глубине души хочется вернуться на пять минут назад и не просыпаться. Баки с трудом осознает собственную свободу, с трудом отделяет тупое подчинение приказам от себя самого, он уже не знает, хотел на войну или ненавидел ее, был равнодушен к Пирсу или ненавидел его, радовался людям или ненавидел их; по большому счету, сейчас Баки ненавидит все, и больше всего - самого себя.  
И любит - Стива.  
Как же он любит Стива.  
Что же он наделал.  
За стеной слышится скрип кровати, наверное, Стив ворочается, и именно этого становится достаточно, Баки прорывает; он рывком подтягивает колени к груди, роняет голову на руки, как маленький мальчик, мечущийся в плену собственных страхов по ночам; Баки совсем по-собачьи скулит, раздираемый ненавистью к себе, он лучше бы убил себя, но не получится, он пытался, не получилось, - то ли в бионическую руку заложена особая программа, лишний раз сохраняющая жизнь солдату, то ли Баки Барнс - жалкий трус, и он склоняется ко второму варианту.  
Он просто жалок, и Стив не простит его.  
И Стив будет прав.

*  *  *

Абсолютно здоровый организм всегда означал множество полезных мелочей, - Стив не уставал, наматывая круги по парку, много двигался, обходился несколькими часами сна, был неспособен простудиться; просыпаясь, обычно он чувствовал прилив сил, готовность свернуть горы, если понадобится, и теперь его предавало не тело.  
Предавал дух.  
Распахнув глаза после четырех часов беспокойного сна, Стив не почувствовал в себе хоть каких-нибудь сил; усталость никуда не ушла, страх не исчез, переживания не закончились, и хуже всего - глухая тоска, отзвук той, что Стив увидел во взгляде Баки, зайдя в квартиру. Раньше тоска носила имя матери, но была доброй, светлой, правильной, Стив был уже не маленьким мальчиком и осознавал, что рано или поздно все умирают; теперь у тоски имя Баки, и она другая, выгрызает из Стива все без остатка, оставляя одну оболочку, которую только и видели когда-то дети на красивых карточках.  
А ты готов последовать за Капитаном?  
Стив - не готов; он опустошен, выпотрошен без остатка, он сделал все, что должен, и дальше мир как-нибудь решит без него все свои проблемы, пока у самого Стива остается всего одна.  
Он выходит из спальни, чудом не наткнувшись на Баки; тот выглядит так же, как и четыре часа назад, и так же, как четыре дня назад, слишком похожа одежда, Стив сглатывает, хотя ему хочется закричать. Пальцы Баки цепляются за волосы, словно он хочет их выдернуть, и Стив слышит шепот, бессвязный, быстрый, горький; он не наклоняется, чтобы услышать, поэтому разбирает только:  
\- Что я наделал, - Стив прижимает ладони к лицу, Баки не останавливается, не замечает ничего, - что я наделал. Что. Я. Наделал.  
Стив сползает на пол, спиной по тихо прикрытой двери, рядом с Баки, но не касаясь; Баки рывком поворачивает голову на звук, впервые за день встречается взглядом со Стивом, отшатывается так, что лишь чудом не падает, замолкает мгновенно, но первым же вновь нарушает тишину:  
\- Я расскажу тебе, - решительно говорит он, закусывая губу, - надо рассказать. Прежде чем ты меня выгонишь.   
Стив молчит, хотя знает, что не выгонит Баки, не отпустит его, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо.  
Проблема только в том, как теперь быть с ним рядом.  
\- Это был не я, - Баки тут же мотает головой, морщится, - нет, где-то внутри него. Внутри солдата, где-то всегда был я, только не знал об этом. Не знаю, как объяснить, ничего не чувствовал. Приказы, только приказы. Есть воспоминания, нет воспоминаний, есть, нет, никакой разницы, - Баки широким жестом проводит рукой в воздухе, откидывает голову, чуть поворачивает, так, чтобы смотреть на Стива; Стив видит, что Баки заставляет себя смотреть, и дает себе слово не перебивать его, Стиву тоже это нужно.  
Прояснить.  
\- Приказы и все. Во имя мира. Ради всеобщего блага. Чтобы принести пользу, - Баки буквально выплевывает каждую фразу, в его голосе отвращение, а потом он судорожно вздыхает, медлит, мнется, сжимает кулаки. - И это тоже было приказом… заданием. Ты был заданием.  
Стив в очередной раз забывает дышать.  
\- Мне сказали, - упрямо продолжает Баки, бьет вдруг здоровым кулаком в пол со всей силы, даже не замечает, - что я выгляжу, как друг, который когда-то был у Капитана Америка. Меня проинструктировали. Внешность, годы жизни, детали, воспоминания с чужих слов. Полный отчет, у них столько всего было на Стива Роджерса и Джеймса Барнса, и, - он снова резко вскидывает руку, но в последний момент останавливается, зажмуривается, прижимает кулак к губам, - у меня было задание. Не такое четкое, как обычно. Требовалось принимать свои решения, и мне дали такую возможность. Не знаю, зачем. Пирс был просто самоуверенным ублюдком.  
Стив знает о том, что Фьюри убил Александра Пирса, это не мешает сейчас мечтать вытащить его с того света и прикончить снова; мысль практически не пугает.  
\- Я говорил то, что должен был говорить. Делал то, что должен был делать, - Баки распахивает глаза, смотрит на Стива искоса, непонятно, из него будто что-то рвется, но Баки замалчивает, просто рассказывает дальше. - Я не знал, что это может быть плохо. Или хорошо. Сказали - делал, - новый вздох, один из тех, что пугают Стива, и он не выдерживает, он должен спросить:  
\- Когда ты все понял?  
Баки смотрит умоляюще, а потом опускает взгляд, с ненавистью разглядывает собственные ладони, и только теперь Стив понимает, что это чувство никогда не было направлено на него.  
\- Когда взял нож, - тихо говорит Баки. - Когда уже было поздно.  
  
Стив слушает, не уходит, по лицу не слишком понятно, что у него в голове; Баки думает, что, наверное, ему придется учиться определять это заново, хотя на самом деле сейчас он не смог бы сложить два и два, Баки важно только одно, чтобы Стив услышал, чтобы поверил, что Баки не хотел того, что произошло, что он бы не поступил так, ни за что, ни в коем случае, это же его Стив, пальцем тронуть страшно; а теперь - еще страшнее, Баки очень хочется прикоснуться к Стиву, он ведь с прошлого века его не касался, солдат - не в счет, только уже нельзя, Стив больше не захочет прикосновений, это ясно, как день.  
Никаких, никогда.  
\- Я бы никогда, - он твердит настойчиво, подняв все-таки голову, - никогда, Стив. Ни за что на свете. Этого не исправить, ты не простишь меня, я оставлю тебя в покое, прямо сейчас, - Баки не замечает, как начинает говорить быстрее, как его снова начинает бить крупная дрожь, как Стив зеркалит его прошлый жест, поднимая руку и тут же опуская обратно, - только скажи, ты веришь мне?   
\- Конечно, - Стив не задумывается даже на чертову секунду, только у Баки все равно не появляется надежды, - я верю. Я знаю. Ты бы не стал.  
\- Да, - Баки не может, он просто больше не может, ему жизненно необходимо исчезнуть, испариться, провалиться сквозь землю или, наконец, сдохнуть, но за неимением лучших вариантов он просто поднимается на ноги плавным, быстрым движением, одергивает съехавшую куртку; хоть куда-нибудь деться отсюда, пожалуйста, на Стива никаких сил нет смотреть, пора учиться держаться от него подальше, начать прямо сейчас.  
\- Нет, подожди, - Баки вздрагивает от резкого оклика из-за спины, замирает на месте, медленно оборачивается; Стив смотрит внимательно, Баки не смотрел бы на его месте, сбылся самый жуткий кошмар, он предал Стива самым страшным образом из возможных, и все равно - Стив продолжает смотреть.  
Баки не представляет, как можно не любить Стива Роджерса.  
\- Не уходи, не надо, - устало просит Стив, не поднимаясь, с силой трет ладонью лоб. - Теперь ты скажи, на самом деле ты… ты винишь меня? Винишь во всем этом?  
Какой-то человек, может быть, понял, о чем речь, действительно обвинил бы Стива в безрассудстве, в излишней самонадеянности, в неспособности отвечать за своих подчиненных и своих друзей, в конце концов, в том, что протянутой руки оказалось недостаточно.  
Баки же думает, что ослышался.  
\- Нет, - он неверяще качает головой, - нет, черт возьми, конечно, нет, - он опускается перед Стивом на корточки, дотрагивается до плеча, сил нет противиться, но Стив вздрагивает, и Баки тут же отдергивает руку, в который раз желает себе гореть на самой жаркой сковороде из всех, - почему ты поверил в это?  
Впрочем, Баки и так знает, почему, и от этого еще больнее; это же Стив.  
Просто он такой.  
\- Ты не виноват, - убеждает Баки, ради этого снова встречает взгляд Стива, и тот медленно, мучительно медленно кивает.  
Не поверил, думает Баки.  
Это же Стив.

*  *  *

Квартира все еще напоминает минное поле, здесь просто опасно, думает Баки, не для него самого - для Стива, и Баки старается дать ему как можно больше личного пространства; Баки понимает, что левая рука на авианосце все-таки пострадала, незначительно, Гидра справлялась с такими повреждениями минут за десять, - он идет к Старку, пользуется возможностью, рассказывает ему про Говарда, без подробностей, скупо, но честно.  
Старк заканчивает работу, прежде чем ответить, и удивляет Баки, как уже успел удивить Фьюри.  
\- Понимаешь, старичок, - говорит он, и Баки красноречиво закатывает глаза, - во всем, что я делаю, должен быть какой-то смысл, - Баки уже успел узнать кое-что о Старке, недоверчиво хмыкает, но Тони и ухом не ведет. - Никто не верит, ага. Но это правда. Во всем.  
\- К чему ты клонишь? - Баки в самом деле не понимает.  
\- К тому, - Старк поднимается, укладывает на место инструменты, впервые за последние полчаса смотрит с интересом не только на руку Баки, но и на него самого, - что я не буду мстить, если это бессмысленно. И еще я не люблю делать того, о чем меня требуют, а у тебя на лице написано, Барнс, как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя прикончил, прямо умоляешь. Извини, приятель, я не в настроении для благотворительности.  
Баки молчит, думая, что младший Старк очень проницательный.  
Проницательный гад.  
Баки хочет искупления и не знает, где получить его; хочет все исправить и не знает, как это сделать; хочет вернуть доверие Стива и не представляет это возможным.  
Они больше не затрагивают опасных тем, словно заключив молчаливый договор, Баки, пожалуй, считает это правильным, - им обоим слишком многое нужно переварить, ко многому привыкнуть, многому научиться; Стив живет в этом мире уже пару лет, а Баки - по-настоящему - меньше недели, у него масса вопросов о самых простых вещах, и, если он спрашивает, Стив всегда объясняет, держась при этом на точно выверенном расстоянии. Если они идут друг за другом, Стив всегда пропускает его вперед, и Баки кожей чувствует направленный в спину взгляд, который не всегда может расшифровать; от того, чтобы тотчас выскочить за дверь и больше не возвращаться, Баки каждый раз останавливает только осознание того, что Стив сам попросил его не уходить, а значит, действительно имел это в виду.  
А еще - мысль о том, что Стиву надо помочь.  
Мысль перекрывает все остальные; чем-нибудь, как-нибудь, сделанного не отменишь, хотя Баки хотелось бы, кто бы знал, как сильно. Ему снятся самые разные сны, и Баки не может их вспомнить, кроме одного, все заканчивается одним и тем же, - раннее утро, залитая солнечным светом кухня, крепкий стол, - Стив, мечущийся под Баки, чуть не плачущий от боли, шокированный, этот кошмар самый страшный, Баки никуда от него не деться, только его он запоминает в мельчайших деталях.  
Вернувшись от Старка, Баки идет на кухню, лезет в ящик за чашками, натыкается вдруг на скомканный лист бумаги в углу, достает, расправляет, простое любопытство, которого он тоже долгое время был лишен; Баки приучен обращать внимание на детали, а теперь может и размышлять о том, что запомнил, и, конечно, он помнит этот лист, карандашные линии, наспех прорисованную оконную раму, восходящее солнце; Баки помнит то утро.  
Он рвет бумагу на мелкие части, методично, механически, тупо уставившись в пол.  
Что же делать, думает Баки.   
Что же делать.  
И снова не пробил даже полдень, Баки как будто смотрит со стороны на все, что происходило на этой кухне, рисунок - как катализатор, и пусть он, разорванный, оседает кусочками бумаги на полу, уже поздно, Баки достаточно любой детали; он застывает, напряженный, растерянный, думает, что так больше продолжаться не может, просто оставить Стива в покое - недостаточно, им нужно поговорить, Баки много чего не объяснил ему, Баки совсем ничего не объяснил, а Стиву нужно знать обо всем, не только о том, что случилось перед уходом Баки, вообще - обо всем, что между ними было, он ведь не знает.  
Ничего не знает; Баки тошно от этих мыслей, от собственного желания непременно поговорить со Стивом и не откладывать, это кажется ему эгоистичным, это кажется потаканием своим прихотям, неизвестно, может, Стив и не собирается разговаривать, Баки бы понял и это.  
Ему тошно от самого себя; в самом деле, Баки буквально едва не рвет, тело реагирует именно так, и Баки зажимает ладонью рот, в горле пересыхает, это похоже на приступ паники, Баки как никогда раньше ощущает себя загнанным в угол, раздираемым болью, отчаянием, тоской, ненавистью, страхом, еще недавно все было куда проще, а теперь этого слишком много для него одного; готовый взорваться, Баки резко разворачивается, бьет кулаком в стену, левой рукой, - последние годы он всегда начинал с левой, и Солдат, и Джеймс Барнс знали, что драки должны заканчиваться быстро, что в первый удар нужно вложить наибольшую силу; но сейчас это всего лишь стена, в которой появляется вмятина, и Баки упирается в нее кулаком левой, бьет правой, еще раз, еще, сбивая костяшки, сдирая кожу, ничего перед собой не различая, ничего, сплошная темнота, из которой нет выхода, и в этой темноте - Баки, наедине со всем, что натворил.  
Он не слышит хлопок входной двери.  
  
Стив слышит рваное, тяжелое чужое дыхание еще с порога, едва ли не мчится на кухню, обеспокоенный, он не представляет, что может случиться; там Баки, опирается бионической рукой в стену, методично бьет здоровой, раз, другой, третий, Стив останавливается, будто налетел на невидимую преграду, не двигается несколько секунд, он никогда не видел Баки таким, отчаяние в каждом его движении, в каждом ударе, во всем его существе, и Стив наконец отмирает, его словно самого об эту стену прикладывают, он понимает, что Баки просто себя калечит, когда видит следы крови, и вмятину, и тонкую трещину, отходящую от нее, вьющуюся по стене к потолку; Стив не может просто смотреть на это.  
\- Баки! - он пробует прежде, чем оказаться ближе, - прекрати! - реакции ноль, кажется, Баки вовсе не замечает ничего, и Стив не выдерживает, подлетает к нему, хватает за руки, с трудом оттаскивает от стены, - Баки, хватит!  
Стив явно соображает быстрее, пока Баки слепо шарит взглядом по его лицу; ослабляет было хватку, хочет отойти хотя бы на шаг, способность думать возвращается вместе со страхом, но Баки не дает, - перехватывает руку Стива крепче, совсем не обращает внимание на неудобство, хотя Стив видит, он прекрасно видит разбитый в кровь кулак, - Баки смотрит с тем же отчаянием, с каким минуту назад замахивался для очередного удара, тянет их сцепленные руки на себя, прижимает, Стив касается пальцами его груди, ровно к сердцу, он заворожен, невозможно прекратить, и внутри что-то кричит, вопит почти истерически, что-то про опасность, и про необходимость уйти, не оставаться наедине, нельзя этого делать; Стив плюет на все это.  
Потому что Баки все смотрит, так же, и Стив спрашивает, голос сдавленный:  
\- Что ты делаешь? - он озирается на стену, понимает вдруг что-то, обреченно качает головой. - Ты хоть представляешь, как я испугался, придурок? Зачем себя наказывать? Это был не ты, ты сам говорил, - Стив чувствует потребность продолжать говорить, он не знает, что произойдет, если вдруг наступит тишина, - все не ты.  
Баки округляет глаза, точно его что-то поразило:  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, - в отличие от Стива, он практически шепчет, - это так погано. Все было не так, не так, как нужно, я бы никогда не решился, понимаешь?  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Я целовал тебя, - говорит Баки совсем не то, что Стив ожидает услышать, - ты - меня, мы переспали, не раз, и тебе было все равно, сейчас я понимаю, я знаю, что тебе было все равно, потому что так было правильно, ты доверился мне окончательно, совсем, а я даже не знал об этом. Не понимал. И это самое поганое, потому что ты не знаешь, Стив, не знаешь, как я хотел всего этого. По-настоящему хотел, никогда не стал бы, боялся, что ты не захочешь, не поймешь, и это будет неловко, мы потеряем то, что было, а теперь… вот, - Баки нервно усмехается. - Я все-таки все испоганил.  
Стив будто остолбенел, не верит своим ушам, и не знает, что сказать, как сказать, потому что не ждал ничего подобного, потому что ждал сильнее всего на свете; успел хоть попытаться смириться с тем, что те две недели с ним на самом деле не было Баки, а значит, ничто не имело значения, ни разговоры, ни близость, все это было не по-настоящему; Стив не мог даже подумать, что Баки скажет все это, и если он правильно его понимает, то, - Стив не может пошевелиться.  
Баки, не разрывая прямого глазного контакта, поднимает все еще сцепленные кулаки, обхватывает руку Стива другой ладонью, пусть неживой, очень бережно; целует костяшки пальцев, словно умоляет.  
Одну за другой.

*  *  *

Эти прикосновения слишком трепетные, чтобы паниковать.  
Настолько интимные, что крышу сносит; Стиву хочется унять непроизвольную дрожь, и продолжать говорить с Баки, и не отрывать от него взгляда, и обсудить то, что с ними успело случиться, и обработать пораненый кулак, - а больше всего Стиву хочется перешагнуть через себя, сделать вид, что того кошмарного утра никогда не случалось, начать заново, раз уж каким-то невообразимым образом они оба получили такую возможность.  
И, глядя в глаза Баки, Стив понимает, что может это сделать.  
Неважно, что будет дальше, неважно, с каким трудом, Стив может, и может помочь в этом Баки; из всех своих "хочу" он выбирает самое непреодолимое, - Баки смотрит выжидательно, с опаской, с отчаянием, с любовью, наконец, и Стив притягивает его к себе одним судорожным рывком, чтобы даже мысли не возникло отступить, врезается спиной в стену, целует Баки, быстро, жадно, этого слишком много и слишком мало, сейчас Стив сильнее всего осознает, насколько ему мало Баки.  
Всегда.  
\- Ты не… ох, черт, - Баки отстраняется совсем немного, они почти соприкасаются носами, и взгляд у Баки совершенно сумасшедший. - Я не хочу делать так, чтобы тебе было больно.  
\- Не сделаешь, - они наконец расцепляют руки, и Стив тут же опускает ладони Баки на плечи, сжимает.  
\- Или страшно.  
\- Ты идиот, - выдыхает Стив; эта добродушная насмешка возвращает его - их обоих - в прошлое, когда простой обмен парой ласковых поднимал настроение на весь день, и все было так просто, все казалось возможным, прямо как сейчас. - Представить не могу, почему люблю тебя.   
Улыбка у Баки не менее сумасшедшая; вместо ответа он самым доступным способом затыкает Стиву рот.  
  
Баки поверить не может, просто не может, в то, что это на самом деле происходит; казалось бы, Стив должен уходить от прикосновений, тем более - от Баки, а вместо этого целует снова, скользит пальцами по спине, и Баки упирается левой рукой о стену за головой Стива, правой зарывается в его волосы, Баки как будто разрядом прошило, слишком много эмоций сразу, он не привык к ним, а в последние пару дней они обрушились на него, все одновременно, и сейчас - как кульминация, Баки думает, что должен остановиться, пока не поздно, а Стив решает по-своему, не дает ничего сказать, словно боится того, что произойдет, если они прекратят. Баки плевать на срывающееся дыхание, на то, как бешено бьется сердце, он поддается, по-настоящему поддается Стиву, ему вообще невозможно не поддаться, когда он такой; из них двоих, похоже, именно Стив бросается с головой в омут, не оглядываясь, и Баки любит его за это так сильно, что хочется об этом орать.  
Он отрывается от Стива с неохотой, прижимается лбом ко лбу, ведет рукой по груди, осторожно, аккуратно, едва касаясь:  
\- Скажи, что не жалеешь сейчас об этом, - Баки пытается отдышаться. - Я клянусь, я прямо здесь сдохну, если так.  
Стив молчит секунду, а потом обнимает Баки, прижимает к себе так крепко, что кости едва не трещат, и Баки обнимает его в ответ, - кажется, действительно вспомнил, как это по-настоящему делать, - комкает в кулаке ткань тонкой футболки, утыкается носом в щеку, и Стив не уходит от контакта, даже не дергается, так и стоит.  
\- Всегда говорил, что ты безумец, - Баки усмехается Стиву в шею. - Самый смелый чертов безумец из всех.  
Стив смеется; от этого смеха им обоим гораздо легче.  
  
Вечером Баки собирается раскладывать диван, и Стив демонстративно скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- С ума сошел? Никаких диванов.  
\- Стив, - Баки говорит так, будто спрашивает разрешения, но заранее запретил все себе сам. - Я же говорил, что…  
\- Назови это терапией, - заявляет Стив, отправляясь в спальню, зная, что Баки идет следом; от собственных слов Стиву весело, так весело, что он в отчаянии.  
Он отчаянно счастлив.  
Если представить, что уже оставил все позади, становится очень просто осуществить этот план; Стив стаскивает футболку под напряженным взглядом Баки, тот облизывается, непроизвольно, как обычно это и делает, и Стив снова думает, что делает все правильно, что иначе все покатится к чертям, а теперь - теперь он просто будет целовать Баки, пока они оба не смогут вспомнить ничего, разве что свои имена. Баки не теряет времени, угадывая его мысли, падает спиной на кровать, тянет за собой, улыбается прямо в губы, растрепанный, шальной, веселый, такой же отчаянный; пожалуй, Стив знает, как нарисовать слово "будущее".  
\- Останови меня, - просит Баки, закусывая губу, - если что-то не так, просто останови, сам не смогу.  
\- Всегда говорил, что ты болтун, - серьезно сообщает Стив, передразнивая, но тут же кивает, обещает, в самом деле, - обязательно.  
Останавливать не приходится.


End file.
